Bert
This is an article about The Steam Engine. You may be looking for The Diesel Engine. This is Number 1. Norbert nicknamed Bert is a Blue Arlesdale Railway Tender Engine from The Arlesdale Railway. Bio: Bert has not appeared throughout Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures, He made his first onscreen Appearance in Season 13. Persona: According to Mike, Bert was The Quietest Engine out of The Three Arlesdale Railway Engines But nonetheless was nice to him and Thought He worked to be Really Useful. Trivia: * In The Spanish Version of Keekre24's series, Bert is called Berto, which is coincidentally Bertie's name in the same Narration. * In The French Version of Keekre24's series, Bert is called Bért. Appearances: *[[Season 1|'Season 1']]: Toby and the New Engine (mentioned) *[[Season 8|'Season 8']]: Tick-Tock-Jock (mentioned) *[[Season 9|'Season 9']]: The Arlesdale Rumor (mentioned) *[[Season 13|'Season 13']]: Duck and the Quack Attack (cameo), Bert's Arlesdale Fail, Oliver’s Fossil Fright and Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit. *[[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Millie's Castle Hassle (cameo), Double-Decker-Wrecker, Hiro and the Heat Wave (cameo), *[[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Roundhouse Roulette (cameo), Harvey's Happy Accident (cameo), Tyrannical Rex, Jock Beats the Clock, A Christmas Caroline (mentioned). Specials: * [[Saving Pirate Ryan|'Saving Pirate Ryan']].''' Gallery: BertsArlesdaleFail.jpg Tyrannical Rex.jpg '''Bert on The Arlesdale Railway in the Yard with Mike and Rex.Category:Characters Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Engines Category:Tender engines Category:Male Engines Category:2015 Category:Blue Category:Engines with Lamps Category:North Western Railway Category:0-8-2 Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 1 Category:Mininature Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:18 Wheels Category:Engines Category:Males Category:Coal Category:Narrow Gauge Category:No 1 Category:Introduced in 2015 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:2015-2017 Category:Retired Items Category:Engines with Whistles Category:1967 Category:ADR Category:Railway Series Only Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Specials Category:Introduced in Season 20 Category:New in 2015 Category:2015 Debuts Category:Blue Characters Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:8 Wheels Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Keekre24 Category:2015 Items Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Fisher Price Category:Based on Movies Category:Introduced Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Blue Vehicles Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Blue Tender Engines Category:Television Series Category:Blue Arlesdale Railway Engines Category:Male Vehicles Category:No I Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Blue Retired Items Category:Circle Faces Category:Magnets Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Awdry Created Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Rail Characters Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Tender Engines with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Oval Buffers Category:Blue TV Series Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Non Working Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:Mininature Gauge and Broad Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:ADR 1 Category:White Faces Category:TVS Characters Category:Characters with Lamps Category:TWR Characters Category:ADR I Category:On Rail Category:Blue On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:Items with Faces Category:Toy Characters Category:RWS Category:RWS Characters Category:Non Model Series Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters